Mojšova Lúčka
Lokace Mojšova Lúčka je mestská časť Žiliny. Leží 6 km východne od centra mesta. Na západe susedí so Žilinou a s mestskou časťou Trnové, na juhu s obcou Stráňavy, na východe so Strečnom a severnú hranicu tvorí Váh a Vodné dielo Žilina, ktoré je prirodzenou hranicou s chotármi obcí Mojš a Nededza. Do obce Mojš vedie ponad vodné dielo lávka pre peších. Počet obyvateľov Mojšovej Lúčky sa dlhodobo pohybuje okolo 410. POZOR: Mojšova Lúčka NENÍ Mojš! Obyvatelstvo * Roza Hrivnáková – zlodějka, příbuzná Mariky Hrivnákové * Marian Kocian – Matrka Sport V Lúčke je tradiční fotbalový klub. * ked sa hralo trebarz s varinom lebo mojsova lucka prisla hrat vzdy sa seci riadne pobili.raz mojsi aj satnu sekerami roztrieskali kokoti z mojsovej lucky.sak ked nabuduce mojs hral v lucke im satnu v lucke podpalel.aj raz sekerami rozbili motorku kapitanovi z varina.mal jawu tristopedesiatku aj mu traja do teho sekerami buchali setko z teho lietalo aj nadrz prebili aj ju zapaleli.sak tajomnik narodneho vybora reval ze takto sa sudruzi nemozete na futbale chovat no seci nanho srali. * sak to uz v dedine vraveli v tyzni jezusmarja ked v sobotu sa malo hrat trebarz s varinom ci mojsovu lucku.uz sa konary ostreli aj sekery pripravovali aj ked sa z varinom raz hralo prisiel varinsky masar aj mal zo sebu na motorke zavesenu tu masarsku velku sekeru. ..a jiné aktivity * aj som sa raz bil na starom moste cez vah s jednym murarom z mojsovej lucky trieskali zme po sebe lopatami.riadna bitka iskry lietaly kurva ako lopaty buchaly do zabradlia mosta.aj som ho v temto zapase bachol lopatu naplocho rovno do hlavy aj omraceny padol na zem. Doprava Do Mojšovej Lúčky zajíždí autobus ze Žiliny. * tento autobus co tibor riadel chodel z mojsovej lucky do ziliny a zpat.no to nebola tato zkurvena priehrada ako dnes a z lucky bol do mojsa pesi most.vystupel si v lucke z autobusa musel som ist cez most aj rovno dolava a bol som v krcme.no niekedy ked som prisiel do lucky ozraty zo ziliny som na tomto moste padol aj som sa rano zobudel na moste kde ma ludia prekracovali co isli zasa z mojsa na autobus cez most.no niekedy aj tibor ostal ozraty kdesi za krcmou a ludia rano stali ako hoveda pri autobuse v lucke a tibor spal kdesi.poslali akesi decka nech ho najdu ty isli naisto za krcmu zobudeli ho aj tibor prisiel stale trocha ozraty nastartoval busisko aj sa islo aj sa motal po ceste tridsiatkou do ziliny. * ideme zo ziliny naraz pred mojsovu lucku tibor dupol na brzdu stare svine letely dopredu aj sa dotlkly o sedadla pred nimi a tibor bezal ku dveram od volanta no zabudol si dvere otvorit aj bol desat centimetrov pred zatvorenymi dverami aj naraz otvorel hubu aj vodopadisko vracania pustel rovno na dvere.tieklo po dverach.aj isiel zpat sadol slahol rychlost prevodouka len zdrncala aj zme isli dalej.za jazdy dvere otvorel aj reval kurva musim vetrat.aj na tie stare hnoje pekne fukal ladovy vietor. Kultura * sak sade som ryl rite.vo varine v mojsi aj v ziline.aj v gbelanoch aj v mojsovej lucke.sak pri varine som aj jedneho cigana vyrypal na zemi pri potoku aj sa riadne osral pritem.seci cigani sa ma bali lebo som na ciernom velkom koni jazdel aj som dva cierne velke psy vlciaky mal co bezali s konom.vraveli mi smrtonos a ked poculi ako kon ide revali od strachu a utekalo trebarz tridsat ciganov od rieky prec. Category:Město Category:Lokace